1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to methods of and apparatus for cleaning electro-mechanical devices. More particularly, the instant invention relates to methods of and apparatus for cleaning the spherical recess of an electro-mechanical device used with computers and known as a "mouse".
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
In order to conveniently move a cursor on the screen of a display, there has recently come into use an electro-mechanical device known as a "mouse". Typically, a "mouse" comprises a housing having therein a spherical recess. Contained within the spherical recess is a ball and an array of contacts. Upon holding the "mouse" and manually rolling it on the ball over a flat surface, coordinate signals are generated by the contacts engaged by the ball and displayed on the computer screen. In order for the "mouse" to function properly, it is very important that the contacts be kept clean.
The prior art method of cleaning the "mouse" was to remove the resilient ball and clean the contacts with a cotton swap moistened with a solvent such as alcohol or tapehead cleaner. Dust which has accumulated within the recess is removed by blowing gently into the case. The resilient ball itself is then cleaned by wiping it with a clean, dry, lint-free cloth. In practice, this approach has proved rather unsatisfactory in that it is very difficult to remove dust and lint from the recess by blowing into the recess. Blowing into the recess simply moves the dust into the mouse and allows some of the dust to deposit inside of the mouse. Moreover, the cotton swab does not adequately clean the rollers and the interior surface of the recess. Applicant has found that it frequently takes a great deal of time, on the order of 15-20 minutes to properly clean a "mouse".
In view of these difficulties with the prior art, there is need for a rapid and more effective way to clean a "mouse".